


Soren and the Dragon

by Skeith154



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crownguard, Dragons, Eggs, Gen, Rematch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeith154/pseuds/Skeith154
Summary: The War Dragon returns to a town Soren is visiting on CrownGuard business.  After their last encounter Soren is determined to get even...





	Soren and the Dragon

Soren and Claudia had just arrived in this tiny little city with one measly guard tower. Didn't even have walls. Their Father had sent them to investigate dragon sightings and to hopefully get some ingredients for use in the War. Claudia's dark magic spine repair had worked well, though Soren still felt... odd. Like not everything was quite back to normal. Never the less, He could still fight and his Father needed his help.

However, it was clear that a dragon had been here. Burnt buildings attested to that. On talking to the people Soren discovered that dragon had made a few light strafing runs, no one had been killed yet, but the dragon came back every night. That rung a bell for Soren, the same tactic as the last dragon he had fought.

Claudia and him exchanged glances and set about preparing for the dragon. Soren had learned from his first encounter, He wouldn't make the same mistake this time. 

First the townsfolk were evacuated and the town guards were set about rounding up the Bolt Throwers. Claudia didn't have any more creepy Griffon eyes on her, but she did have stuff to make illusions. Soren had learned from Rayla as well, Illusions were useful. 

With their Prep done, all Soren had to do is wait. He waits on the tower in open sight, sword pointed to the ground and waiting.

The dragon comes this night as well. It flew past the tower examining the situation. Soren recognized her and She recognized him. The same Dragon. Still covered in scars and missing her horn.

The dragon came to him on the tower, Soren offering her extra reason to burn and scorch the tower. she sought to destroy the bolt throwers and the arrogant human.  
However, her flames burned nothing, except uncaring stone. Illusion.

The bolt throwers launched their deadly payloads from within the village, Hauled down from the Tower and hidden, they scored 4 direct hits on the dragon. 

Soren smiled to himself as the dragon crashed into the market, smashing through stalls and ruining small buildings. He rushed in, his men trailing behind him.  
Claudia was nearby, ready to throw some spells to distract the dragon should it be needed. The dragon bursts from a ruined pile of rubble and growls at the humans.

She's in bad shape, with a multitude of fresh cuts and scars. a bolt hangs from her belly, another from her left wing joint. She cant fly. the other two bolts punctured her back, though the spines and scales are much harder and tougher there. Not much damage. 

She unleashes a burst of flame, scattering the humans. Soren had planned for this. He gives a signal and archers on nearby buildings start sniping her face, this causes her to redirect her fire towards the distant archers, limiting the damage she does to the ground team. Soren moves in and slashes at her with his two handed sword, leaving a large bloody wound on her chest. She roars and stamps at him with her left foreleg, he dodges and brings his sword down on her paw. Chopping off two of her claws. The dragon bellows and rears back trailing blood. She brings her bulk down on top of Soren, trying to crush him.

Soren dodges, he remembers how this went last time. As he stands up he brings his sword into an upward swing and to the left.

The dragon loses a good 3 feet of her tail. the Hot blood splashes over Soren's face. The enraged Dragon snaps at him, and he quickly back steps while swinging his sword towards her face. The blade connects and leaves another large cut over her right eye. Ruining the sight organ. This seems to be the end of the dragon's resistance, her wounds over come her and she falls down.

Soren walks up to the mighty beast, and steps on her snout. Pointing his sword at her remaining good eye. "No Elf to save you this time, Dragon," smirks Soren, as he examines the abused body of the xadian creature. "Why do you keep attacking these little towns? No other dragon bothers with these small targets, sticking to the big cities. You though... you keep tormenting People who are no threat to you," 

The dragon doesn't respond, a tired sigh, as she awaits death. "Well..." Soren steps off the dragon, as Claudia runs up to him. "Good Job, Sore-Bear!" She says with genuine Pride, "You've taken down a dragon, Father will be pleased with the stuff we bring back! there so much you can do with Dragons!" She says while Soren just stares at her. He thinks she's a bit to happy to go tearing things apart for Magic, more so since this dragon isn't even dead yet. "Thats the thing Claudia, It's not dead yet."

She stops and looks at Soren "Oh, well, you should put it down, i mean, it did burn this town down" she says matter of fact like.

"I'm not going to," says Soren. "W-what? Why not?" Claudia seems incredibly confused by Soren's choice.

"The dragon didn't kill me when she could have easily, last time we fought. She broke my back, but you fixed that issue, so... i guess i'll repay the favor?" He says a little unsure of his choice.

"That was only cause Ezran and the Little Dragon Prince got to her first!" says Claudia, which is true. 

"I've made up my mind Claudia!" Soren says putting an end to the argument, He turns to the dragon, "Alright you Ugly Lizard, you only get one chance, but I'm gonna let you go. Leave Human lands and never come back or i wont show you mercy a second time." The dragon's Eye goes wide for a second and she picks herself up off the ground. Everyone tenses up, but she opts to leave. Painfully limping out of the town and into the wilderness.

Soren gets a man to track her out of town and see where she is going, and he reports back saying the dragon holed up in a nearby cave to lick her wounds. It doesn't seem like she wants to leave.  
This gets Soren to thinking, and an Idea forms in his mind. He orders the men to search the town. 

What they find, causes Soren to understand everything. Eggs. Someone had smuggled eggs out of Xadia, and this dragon was a mother. No wonder she kept attacking these towns.  
Soren had to think long and hard about this. His Father would certainly want these eggs for the war effort. On the other hand... Soren cant hurt a kid. Not even.. an ugly lizard baby, that... hadn't quite been born yet. 

He made up his mind then and had the Eggs gathered up in a cart. Which he pulled himself out to the cave that dragon was hiding in. Claudia had argued against this, but she had ever taken after their Dad. Soren decided to go his own way this time. The Dragon charged out of the cave, all fire and fury. Seems she was ready for round 3. However on seeing the cart of glowing orange dragon eggs, she stopped dead.

Soren waved his arms at the cart "Here, i found these, i think they belong to you, Take them and leave us alone." he says adopting a bored tone. The Dragon Mother swiftly makes her way to the cart and nuzzles her eggs, making little cooing noises. This makes Soren a bit happy. He looks the dragon over and realizes she's not gonna be able to fly the cart back to Xadia.

"Hey Look, Perhaps... Maybe i'll escort you back to Xadia? To keep anyone else from taking your eggs or making life hard for you as you walk back?" He offers. The Dragon in turn accepts.

In the coming weeks, word spread of a Human and a dragon walking the roads of Katolis, pulling along a cart. It seemed that these two ended up helping a fair number of people along the way, and combined with the efforts of a Step-Prince, An Assassin and a baby dragon in Xadia, a new road to Peace was achieved.

After all was said and done, the Crowns Guard Captain never returned to Katolis or his father and Sister, He found a different path in the land of Magic, surrounded by baby dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think that Soren did pretty good all things considered in the first fight. He's smarter then people think and i totally believe in a rematch with the same dragon or another one, he'd perform much better.


End file.
